I'm Sick of Second Chances
by ShortStackEng
Summary: Roxy has made a big mistake and has to drastically change everything in her life. Where does this leave everyone that has come to depend on her? We'll see! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Roxy frantically ran through the house packing all of her stuff. How could it could have gone this far? You'd think she would learn that this wasn't the only way out. But, then again, no! It wasn't her fault these things happened. It was their fault. All of those dirty, low-down little devils had it coming. They never made it easy for someone as warm-hearted and caring as Roxy to live through life peacefully.

But this was not the time to think about such things. Right now she needed to focus on getting out of town. She fooled her audience once, but twice would be stretching it. If the police found her then she would start a new lie, but for now she needed to cover her tracks and get out of town.

She grabbed the picture of her and Velma after their debut duet appearance and stuffed it in her suitcase. She closed the case, closed the door behind her, and went to the theater for one last look.

As she made her way onto to the stage overlooking all the empty seats Roxy couldn't help but shed a tear. She worked so hard from this and yet she had to leave it all behind. How could she mess up again? She had everything a girl could ask for and she blew it.

Wiping a tear, Roxy retreated to Velma's dressing room. With a pen and paper Roxy wrote a note to her co-star and then laid it next to the makeup and pantyhose on her vanity.

This was her last moments in the city she loved so much. From here Roxy went to the train station and purchased a ticket to the east coast. As she sat on the train looking longingly at her city fading into the distance, Roxy couldn't help but wonder who would be the first to come across that latest man that died by her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Here is the second installment. I hope you like it!!! I'd appreciate some reviews or I might not continue this. Oh well. Enjoy!

Velma rolled off the edge of her bed and slammed against the floor. After releasing a few obscenities into the solitude of her bedroom, this girl tried to stand up while racking her brain about what happened the night before. She knew that she was at the cast party and she knew that she drank more wine and whiskey than she ever should. Velma final got a good stance on the ground and brushed off the night before. It wasn't the first time she couldn't remember how she got into bed and possibly who took her to bed.

After getting dressed the best she could with a hangover and getting all her stuff together for her show, it finally occurred to her that she should look at the clock. Velma froze in her tracks as she realized that she was going to be late for her own feature. Well, technically it was her and Roxy's feature, but Velma liked to overlook that fact.

Out of breath, she stormed through the doors of her dressing room. Soon after Velma's grand entrance, the stage manager skidded into the room. "Where have you been? Wait, nevermind. Where is Roxy? Jesus Velma! Why do you two always put me through stuff like this?" Velma slowly picked up a note that was placed on her vanity. Without hesitation she declared that she would be doing a solo act that nice and quickly changed into her costume. The stage manager looked as if he just suffered a heart attack. "How? What? Velma I swear if you had anything to do with this…" Without missing a step Velma, in full costume, staked a defensive position right in front of this man. "I would never do anything that would jeopardize this show. That is why I will pick up the slack that Roxy so rudely left us and I will give this audience the show of their life." In one smooth motion Velma shoved the note Roxy left into the frightened man's hand and briskly fled to the stage.

Halfway realizing what was going on, the stage manager started to read the note thrust at him.

"Velma,

I won't be able to make the shows for a while. I know you are probably overjoyed by this. Don't mess it up! xoxo

Roxy"

The announcer's voice boomed through the entire theater. The lights shone solely on Velma. This was her time to shine brighter than the fire in Hell.

Following the first verse of the duet made solo the police started to filter into the theater. Velma gave a coy smile as she realized that, even though this was a bit of déjà vu, they weren't her to whisk her away. For once in her life she did nothing wrong.

When the number was finished and the lights started to dim around her the audience roared in approval. Velma knew that this was the beginning of something unforgettable.


End file.
